This House Is Not A Home
by Cloud9Jamy
Summary: Amy's home life is bad , (warning Domestic abuse) rating is mostly T, but i went ahead and rated it M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This house is not a home

Amy sat in the break room drinking her first cup of coffee for the day . enjoying the peace and quiet before everyone got to work . she sat her cup on the table and then rested her head on her arms on the table . the next thing she knew Jonah was nudging her awake .

Hey sleeping beauty time for work he said quietly ..

Amy opened her eyes slowly blinked a few times then looked at Jonah .

Hey she said sitting up .. wow I was tired ..

Jonah handed her a napkin .. here you got a little and he pointed at her mouth

Amy took the napkin and wiped her mouth and said thank you, grateful he had woken her before everyone had filed in to the break room , I didn't sleep well last night she said reaching for her coffee an taking a drink then making a face ..

What's wrong Jonah asked

Its cold she frowned then yawned and rubbed her eyes with 2 fingers .

Wow you must have had a rough night Jonah said grabbing her cup and walking to the coffeepot

Thanks she says as she watches him pour her coffee then add sugar and creamer Jonah walked back to the table and set the steaming mug in front of her .

Thank you Jonah god I love you right now . she said taking a drink

Jonah startled a little then collected himself , so you party it up last night .. all night gaming again he smiled .

No me and Adam got into a huge fight last night ..

Oh I'm sorry

No never mind I shouldn't have told you I'm just to tired for human actions this morning like talking and walking and doing stuff ..

He laughed well if you need to talk I am an excellent listener he patted her knee and then got up to make his own coffee .

Thanks again she said and

Yeah anytime , so did your parents get moved ? Jonah asked taking a drink of his coffee .

Yeah me Adam and Emma went back over after I got home . didn't get outta there till around 11:30 last night, then once we were home Adam wanted to pick a fight, so that went on until 3am. he finally just got pissed off and left, I don't know where he went, he wasn't back when we left this morning, so I may have to go get Emma from the house today after she's out of school .

What was the fight about ? Jonah asked

Amy looked at Jonah , then back to her cup guiltily

What ? me ? what did I do ? Jonah squeaked

Nothing , you did nothing , that's why it was a stupid fight .

I don't understand .

My dad mentioned you were there with me earlier that day and that you bought one of his paintings and that he came in my old room and scared you , then we snuck out the window .. I tried to tell him it was nothing , but while we were eating he called and I dismissed his call so he thinks I'm sleeping with you .

I'm sorry Ames.

Its fine it will be ok he will get over it in a few days . Amy said shaking her head this is all my fault

Jonah started to say something else to her but everyone started coming into the break room for the morning meeting so he decided it could wait .

Glens kids were there for a photo shoot so there were kids running all around the store all day . and then the argument with glen Kristy and Jonah was not helping her headache .

I made up all of that stuff about Jonah because I am jealous.

I have a little crush on Jonah so I made up all of those lies.

Glenn is right; I am a sassy little liar, and I am very sorry.

…Jonah turned to face her looking confused then something over Amyls shoulder made him turn white . before Amy could turn to see what Jonah was upset about …. She heard why

Um Amy , I think we need to talk , Adam said from behind her .

Fuck Amy whispered ,this is gonna be fun she finished then spoke hey Adam what are you doing here . she smiled sweetly

I think we need to talk Amelia

Yeah come on we can go in the back .

As she leads Adam to the stock room she takes out her phone and sends Jonah a quick text .

If I'm not back out in 10 minutes send someone in back to get me for something .. idk what think of something thanx ~ Amy

They walk into the stockroom and Amy looks around , okay look Adam that was not what you think , I was covering for glen she says he didn't want them dating so he roped me into hel….

Before she could finish her sentence Adam grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her into the wall , Amy clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming out in pain ,

Are you trying to make me look bad . do you think I'm an idiot , I can't believe you are fucking that little pretty boy ,

I'm not fucking him ,ada…. Pop the punch echoed across the room Amy screamed grabbing her arm where he had just hit her , and sliding to the floor Adam grabbed her by the hair jerking her up to stand .

Damn it Adam you can't do this here someone will see.

Fine I will see you at home after work you need to take Emma to your moms tonight he ordered .

Answer me he yelled making her jump a little ..

Ok Adam I will take Emma to my moms .then I will come straight home .

And then he was gone in a flash

she was so glad Jonah hadn't followed them . she stayed slumped in the floor crying then she heard Jonah call her name she dried her tears as best she could and started to stand

Jonah found her and helped her up .. you okay ?

Yeah I just needed to sit for a few .

Are you sure you're okay

Yeah thanks Jonah just very embarrassed she said wiping a tear from her face . I need to clock out and go get Emma she's going to my mom's tonight I forgot I told her she could stay with her tonight . so yeah , um , I'll see you tomorrow . And then Amy was rushing out the door .

Jonah decided against dating Kristin since it was causing such chaos , so he picked up something for dinner and was sitting at his little table eating and reading the new Yorker Magazine when a knock came to the door .

Jonah opened the door to a very sad faced Emma .

Emma ? he said looking around , hey where's your mom ?

Jonah can I come in .. I need to tell you something .

Ok sure come on in am having dinner I can share ..

No we don't have time .. listen my mom is in danger and I didn't know who to tell .. the first time dad sent me to my grandmas my mom fell down the stairs and broke her arm

The second time she tripped and fell and broke her nose ..

The last time she had a broken arm , broken nose , and a broken leg .. she said she fell down the stairs again .. but I know he's doing it , its always happens when they are fighting . please the 13 year old cried can you help her ?

Hold on does your grandma know where you are ?

Oh she doesn't even know I'm supposed to be at her house mom dropped me off and I waited until she left and ubered to the store got your address and then here .

What time will he be home

Umm 7 or 8

Okay let me call Dina and Garret

Hey Dina are you still at work , yeah I know listen I need you to do something for me its extremely important .. look at the security video of today in the right corner of the stock room around 3 to 3:30 .. tell me what you see

Oh my god what the fuck Dina yelled

What is it Jonah asked

Adam is throwing Amy around like a rag doll

Can you send it to my phone please , I have to call the cops an get to Amy's house before something else happens to her

Yeah yeah .. sending hit now .. Me and Garret will meet you there ..

Okay thank you

Oh my god where Is Emma Dina asked

She's here with me .. she's a pretty smart girl . Jonah said smiling at Emma.. we will see you guys there ..

Come on lets go Emma said grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her ..

Okay okay I gotta get my keys and wallet . Jonah sad stopping long enough to pick them up from the table beside the door .

Jonah and Emma beat the cops to the house Jonah had to stop Emma from running inside they could hear yelling an d things breaking . I will make you a deal you stay right here and wait on the cops I'm gonna go in and help your mom .. but you have to stay out here so that I know you are safe .. okay ?

Okay .

Good girl

Then Jonah rushed to the door and kicked it open and the scene before him made him sick at his stomach Adam was sitting on top of Amy her arms pinned down with his knees as he hit her repeatedly Adam ! .. what are you doing man , that is your wife the mother of your child ,

What the Fuck are you doing here pretty boy Adam demanded

Well your 13 year old daughter shows up at my house begging me to come save her mom from her dad .. that's a really good example you are setting for your daughter ,, that it's ok to let a man hit on her .. ..

Don't you tell me what to do with my wife and daughter .. Its none of your fucking business what I do .. yeah well when you r daughter shows up on my doorstep in tears it becomes my business, oh and listen .. its police business now .

You call the police on me you fucking little prick , Adam yells as he starts to get off of Amy

No I didn't Your daughter did . you are a piece of shit Adam you made your daughter choose between the 2 of you .. now you get to go to jail . and they can both be safe from you .

Adam jumped up off of Amy and grabbed a backpack that was sitting on the table and took off out the back door .

Jonah ran to Amy's side hey

Hey she whispered ,

How bad are you hurt ..

I think he just banged me up this time .. she said trying to smile .

Jonah and Amy explained what had happened and the police took off chasing after Adam.

Come on let's get the medics to check you out and let Emma see you're sill alive. Dina and Garrett should be here by now too .Jonah stood up and helped Amy stand the minute they walked outside Emma was running at them Mom! Mom!

Easy Jonah said as she got closer , your moms ok but she still got smacked around a bit . you want to help me get her to the ambulance to have her checked out

Yeah Emma said getting on the other side of her mom .

Amy was cleared to go home but she needed to take it easy she was bruised up pretty bad .

They each gave a statement to the cops

The cops had still not found Adam.

Hey you and Emma are staying with me tonight Jonah said .

Jonah we can just get hotel room we will be fine . Amy argued

Jonah sighed Amy ..

Oh mom stop being so weird .. we would love to stay at your place Jonah Emma said taking charge reminding Jonah of Amy .

Amy laughed Okay I guess we are staying with you tonight .

Do you need me to run in and get you some clothes? he asked

No I think I will just go naked she said smiling sweetly

Very funny Jonah said

Just walk with me to get my clothes she said as she taking Jonahs hand and letting him help her into the house.


	2. Clean Away The Pain Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clean away the pain

By 9:00pm they walked in the door of Jonahs apartment .

They had stopped and picked up hamburgers fries and sodas.

I'm going to run change into some pajamas and while I'm in there I will start you a bath, Ames, I know you want to get all that dirt, and grit, off of you .. I have bath bombs, and bubble bath, to help with sore muscles ,aches, and pains which do you want or both ?

Amy chuckled of course you do bubbles, lots, and lots, of bubbles. she says smiling .

Yes mam he says as he goes into his room .

Amy dug though the paper takeout bags and found Emma's order and handed it to her . thank you for getting me help . I'm really sorry that you ever even had to know about this .

Mom it's okay , I don't want anything bad to happen to you , you're my mom and I love you .

Aww come here baby Amy says pulling Emma into a hug and kissing the top of her head .

Jonah started out of his room but paused allowing mother and daughter to have this uninterrupted moment .

I love dad but he's not the one who had always taken care of me . or been there when I need something , heck Jonah had been more help to me than Dad. Dad is kinda a jerk most days .

Emma I don't want you to not love your dad because of me .

No I know mom , I do love him , I just don't like him, or trust him . I've got your back mom and you have always had mine even when I don't know I need you to . Emma finished and took a bite of her burger

You're a smart kid Amy says planting a kiss on the top of Emma's head.

And mom Emma says looking up at her mom ,

Yeah baby ?

Give Jonah a chance , he's a good guy, and I think he's in love with you .

Emma !

What its true. I see how he looks at you sometimes when you aren't paying attention , and I see you doing the same . I'm not saying go out and marry him .. just you and dad haven't been happy as long as I can remember , get a divorce , and give Jonah a chance .

Emm, I, uh ,

Hey the bath is almost ready Jonah interrupted .

Okay Emma I may need you to come help me wash my hair this one arm hurts to raise it . I will yell when I'm ready ..

Okay mom ..

Jonah carried Amy's bag and laid it on his bed ,okay here is your bag, shampoo, and body wash, is beside the tub , I laid out a new scrubby, its pink , um and I laid 2 towels out on the counter,

And a fresh rug beside the tub .

Thank you Jonah Amy said as she went to walk into the bathroom ,

Your welcome . make yourself at home I'm going to leave my bedroom door cracked so when you call Emma she can hear you . okay just yell if you need anything else .

Amy walked into the bathroom the moment she seen the tub she couldn't wait to get in it .. it was the biggest garden tub she had ever seen . there was enough room for 3 people .

Amy slowly got undressed and stepped into the tub she emerged herself in the bubbles and leaned back on the foam padding and shook her head . Jonah thank you for being such a girl . she whispered .

Hey Ames ,

Amy's eyes popped open .. yeah ?

I forgot to tell you on the side of the tube next to the window is a control panel it has jets . he called

Oh my god , I'm in love with your bathtub she called back thank you

He chuckled and walked back to the living room Emma was standing in her pajamas brushing out her hair . hey Jonah can you braid hair ?

Yeah actually I can he smiled , you need me to do yours

Yeah mom usually does it but , I know her arm is hurting and she doesn't want me to worry so will you do it please ?

Yeah no problem, after minutes later he was finished .

Thank you Jonah . Emma said as she yawned I'm gonna sit here and read until mom calls for me she said getting comfortable on the couch .

Okay you go ahead I'm going to play my game until your mom gets out of the tub I'm waiting on her to eat .

Jonah , you're a really good guy , thank you for helping .

Of course Emma your mom is great I would do anything to help her . he went back to his game and Emma went back to her book.

Emma , Amy called

Hey Ames , Jonah called from the door . Emma is asleep, she fell asleep reading .

Well shit , ok I will try to wash it myself she said .

I mean I can wash your hair for you, if you want . Jonah offered

Jonah you are not coming in here with me I am naked .

I know that but I won't look I promise

Jonah no .

I don't want you to be in pain Amy it's going to be hard enough for you to sleep tonight without making it worse .

Jonah you are not seeing me naked . she yelled back

Oh I know I can give you one of my button downs you can put it on in the tub and your top half is covered bottom half is covered by bubbles .

Amy was quiet for a minute

Ames I just want to help you . nothing more

Okay but it better not be a white shirt .. she yelled

Okay I'm coming in Jonah announced Amy turned her back to him watching him over her shoulder ,he kept his head down looking only at the floor until he got to the tub here I got black

Good Amy said taking the shirt okay turn around and close your eyes.

Amy put the shirt on quickly buttoning the front she made sure the bubbles were covering everything else okay you can turn around

Okay Jonah said let's see which shampoo do you want me to use It doesn't matter just .. whichever one cleans, and smells' the best ?

here how about this one it smells awesome, he leaned over and let her smell

yeah, that one is good ..

Jonah turned on the water, adjusted the temp, then started to wet her hair with the sprayer . lean your head back

Amy did as he instructed. His hands worked the shampoo into her hair, making Amy relax and let out a small moan

Jonah stilled for a moment , are you okay ?

Yeah sorry that just feels really good . Amy said

Okay lets rinse this out and put some conditioner in . Jonah said and he turned the sprayer on again . rinsing her hair then adding conditioner to the back and ends of her hair .

How do you know so much about washing a woman's hair Amy asked

Well when I was around 10 my grandmother was in a car wreck and broke her arm and since I was the only one not in school or work that summer it was my job to help her while everyone was gone .that's where the shirt idea came from I used to have to help her in and out of the tub and stuff and wash her hair her hair was a lot longer than yours is . I didn't have many friends anyway so I had nothing better to do she told me stories of when she was younger, how she and my pop pop met. After that summer I would take a month of my summer vacation every year and go hang out with her at their place in the country . until I went to college but I make sure I call her at least once a week . she's the only one who doesn't think I've lost my mind flunking out of school and working at cloud 9 , okay this should be ready to rinse out he said as he turned on the sprayer .. …

Okay that's all done do you need me to help you out ?

No I think I can handle everything else. Thank you Jonah .

Your welcome , I'm going to go heat up our food . Jonah said as he stood and walked out of the bathroom .

About 10 minutes later Amy came into the living room wearing a oversized button down and a pair of cotton Capri pajama pants .can I get some help with my hair she asked standing with just the ends of her hair wrapped in the towel

Oh yeah sure Jonah said setting the burgers on top of the stove

Jonah quickly wrapped her hair up into a turban on the top of her head . How is your pain , I have over the counter pain meds , muscle rub, heating pad, whatever you need .

Yeah, maybe in a few, I need food. she said pointing at the burgers .

Yes mam. he says pulling the chair out for her. sit I will get the food .

They ate quietly for a few minutes Amy finally spoke

Why do you have a two bedroom apartment

It was the only one available to rent this close to work so I had thought about getting a roommate but I never got around to putting out flyers . he answered as he took the last bite of his burger .. I'm going to go turn down the bed and I will carry her and put her in bed .

No Jonah she 13 she can walk Amy said

Its fine she's had a rough day and she's sleeping good .

Jonah you really don't have to

Amy I can carry her she's no bigger than a peanut . I've carried my nieces an nephews to bed many, many, times and they all lived through it .

He disappeared for a moment then returned and scooped Emma up like she weighed nothing carrying her to the spare room and laying her on the bed pulling her slippers off and laying them in the floor then pulling the blanket up to her shoulder .

Thanks Jonah she mumbled making Jonah smile , no problem peanut he said patting her foot .. then looking up to see Amy watching their interaction . she was smiling

What Jonah asked

You are good with her . she said walking past him and placing a kiss on Emma's head then flipping off the light before walking into the hall with Jonah .

Are you ready for me to take your hair down and brush it .

Yeah I guess so

Go sit on the couch I will be there in just a sec . Jonah went and found his brush, then came back and sat behind Amy on the couch careful not to bump her .He gently brushed her hair he noticed a bruise on her back disappearing under her shirt . so did you look and see how bad you are banged up ?

No I've seen it all before nothing new she said with a shrug

Ames please tell me you know you deserve better than this .

I , I , Fuck Jonah I just don't know I can't even put ,

Are you going g to divorce him ?

Well Jonah , that sounds easier than it is . I have no money the house is in Adams name so I have no home . I just don't know anything right now .

I can get you a lawyer Jonah said

No you are not paying for a lawyer for me

No silly my brother and sister in law are lawyers .

Oh , really ?

Yeah I can contact them in the morning and see what all we need to do about getting you started .

Okay yeah . that's .. yeah a good idea Amy says looking at the time . do you work tomorrow she asks

Nope you ?

No I'm off too . does Emma have school he asked

Yeah but I'm thinking about letting her stay home. At least until they find Adam

Yeah may be good idea Jonah said .. we can make it a movie day ,we can make the living room in to a blanket fort , and watch movie s all day, and eat junk food . Jonah said excitedly

Amy laughed at his excitement . her first real laugh since that morning before everything went to hell

It's good to hear you laugh ,

Amy turned to look at him a smile still on her face ,

You really have an amazing smile, he said pushing a strip of hair behind her ear making her shiver .

Okay so are you ready for bed Jonah asked . we can make a list tomorrow morning over breakfast

Okay yeah I think I am ready for bed

I set the Tylenol bottle on the bathroom counter and a cup . you take my room if you need anything I will be right here on the couch.

Okay night Jonah .. and thanks for everything .

Your welcome , we are friends , I have your back . Jonah said as he got the couch ready for him to sleep on

G'night she smiled and walked to the bedroom .

Jonahs bed was sinfully soft but Amy just couldn't get comfortable she would fall asleep for a few minute then wake up in pain she had taken some of the pain meds Jonah hand left out for her but she couldn't take anymore for another 3 hrs . damnit she was going to have to wake Jonah up and ask about the muscle rub .

Spss , Jonah, hey she tapped him on the shoulder Jonah wake up . he slowly opened his eyes and smirked hey babe .

He was clearly still asleep so she tapped him a little hard on the shoulder Jonah wake up !

Amy ? what's wrong ? he said finally waking up pulling himself into a sitting position

Where is the muscle rub . I can't sleep

Hold on a sec he said um .. it's in the bathroom hold on I will go get it . okay where does it hurt he asked

Easier question would be where does it not hurt Amy said

Okay so you want this all over your back ?he asked

Yes and my shoulders . she added

Okay ill come on let's do this in my room he said

Amy looked up at him a little concerned .

Ames you know I would never do anything about of the way towards you .I'm helping okay ?

Yeah okay .. she said standing up slowly

Okay you sit on the bed I will be right back he disappeared into the bathroom then came back carrying several towels . okay I'm going to turn around and you need to take off your shirt and then hold the towel across your,, to cover your ..

Breasts ? Amy laughed

Yeah that . he said

Turn around .. she said

No argument ? wow this is a new thing

Shut up Jonah don't get used to it . I'm too tired to argue and if it helps me get some sleep then I'm all for it

Okay I'm covered she said

Alright Jonah flipped the light on and then walked around behind her and set on the bed and froze . what the fuck did he do to you

I don't remember a lot of it, I've learned to block it out. Is it bad ?

Oh Sweetheart there isn't a spot on your back not bruised Jonah sniffled .

Is it anywhere else ? have you looked at any other part of your body .. my legs are pretty beat up and I have a few scattered bruises on my chest .

okay hold on a sec he jumped up and started rummaging around in his top drawer . here we go

I'm going to step into the bath room take off those pants and put these on he said handing her some boxer shorts .

I need to get pictures of this , for the judge . Jonah said

The seriousness in Jonahs voice was so unusual Amy just set there shocked change I will be right back

Jonah disappeared into the living room .. Amy moved as quickly as she could pulling the shorts over her butt just as Jonah walked in her back was to him she quickly grabbed the towel and covered her chest

Okay just stand facing the wall, the camera flashed okay turn sideways, okay turn to the other side.

He walked closer hey flip the top part of the towel down but keep your breast covered . I'm not going to get your face in the picture .he stepped back and took the pictures and set the camera down on his dresser .. okay let me put this on your back and legs and maybe you can get some sleep. He gently rubbed the cream on her back, shoulders, then bent down and rubbed it on her legs . okay all done he said I'm going to wash my hands . so you can put your shirt back on

Okay Amy called you can come back in here .

Jonah came in the room Amy stood with her back to him , hey how are you feeling now ?,

Still sore all over and tired she said quietly

Hey do you want to come sit in here with me for a few I can make you some hot tea or hot coco

I think I have some red wine too ? it might help you relax

Yeah maybe some wine and some company she said

Go make yourself comfy on the couch I will pour you some wine

Jonah poured them both a glass of wine and carried it back to the living room, he watched her for a moment she looked so small without heels on and in a button down shirt and his boxers , hey is that my shirt he asks smiling and handing her the wine

Yeah sorry I dropped mine in the water so I snagged one of yours .

It's totally fine , I think it looks better on you than it does on me he said tugging the sleeve , come on let's sit.

She followed him to the couch and sat down , Jonah how the hell were you sleeping on this couch it's so small

I can't count the amount of times I have slept on this couch , but I was propped up with my head on the arm rest .

I still don't know how you fit she said shaking her head . I hate that I took over your room .

Shh, its fine , you are here and safe that all I care about , I just wish I had known sooner .he said looking at the wine glass

Well I've been working at cloud 9 for 10 years and no one ever even suspected ..I bet you think I'm an idiot she said running her finger around the rim of the glass .

No, Amy you are far from stupid , I think you got stuck in a bad situation, you had no one that could help you , and you were too embarrassed to tell anyone . so you stayed .

She nodded her head . yeah that pretty much sums up my life . but I'm still not understanding how you are able to sleep on this couch .

Jonah laughed , nice change of subject . I will let it go… for now . okay turn rest your back against the arm of the couch and put your feet right here he said patting the couch as he set forward okay yeah but scoot to the back cushion , yeah okay then he moved into the same position facing her . , resting his feet next to her on the couch . like this .. he says but look .. hold on I'll be right back

He jumped up and ran into his room then came back carrying pillows here sit forward some he put one behind Amys back and head , then went and did the same for himself . comfy ?

Yeah it really is it's like sitting on a cloud , she laughed

Jonah squirmed until he got comfortable, want to watch something on Netflix ? Or I have Cable HBO Show time Skin a max .

Ha Amy laughed skin a max .. fitting

I know right ! he laughs .. ohh how about Game of thrones have you seen any of it ?

Oh hell yeah , I haven't seen any of this season yet . she said is it any good ?

Its game of thrones of course it s good .. okay you want popcorn? I will start thrones from the beginning of this season and we can watch them all together . I'm only on the 3rd episode Jonah set the TV up and started the show then went into the kitchen to make popcorn . Jonah came back carry a big bowl of popcorn and 2 sodas .

Jonah set back down in the same position as earlier threw the blanket over both of their legs and put the popcorn between them .

They were on episode 2 when Amy started squirming and moving her toes excited about Arya coming face to face with Nymeria.

Jonah reached under the blanket and grabbed her feet

What are you doing Amy asked as Jonahs hand wrapped around her foot

Your feet are freezing , how are they so cold .

I don't know must be a special gift she says taking a bite of popcorn . your hands are warm

Yeah freezing toes is a gift you can share with anyone . he laughed leaving his hand wrapped around her toes .. after a while he was gently running his hand over the her feet and over her toes. She turned to look and ask a question and realized she was finally asleep . so he closed his eyes and was quickly asleep .


End file.
